digimon_war_of_all_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renamon
Renamon is the Digimon partner of Kia Komori. If her tamer doubts herself, Renamon will turn into Relemon. Renamon can fuse with Kia, or warp Digivolve to become Sakuyamon. Attacks * Diamond Storm: Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe. * Power Paw: Engulfs fists and feet in a raging inferno of blue flames after glowing in a ghostly blue light, then leaps into the air and kicks and slices at foes. Personality Renamon is mysterious, yet always caring and protective over her tamer. Description Renamon first appeared as Viximon, when she first met her partner, Kia. She Digivolves to Renamon to fight Snimon in episode 1. Days later, she becomes Kyubimon to fight off Tortomon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Indramon is sent to corrupt Kia. Indramon starts speaking to Kia day by day, convincing her that she never felt her true mother's love, the only love she ever wanted. When Renamon tells both Skylar Hayashi and Labramon that a mysterious Digimon has been visiting Kia, the pair search for Kathryn. Kathryn explains to them the reason why she gave Kia up, and Renamon begs her to come and help her daughter; to which Kathryn refuses, not wanting to hurt her daughter any further. The three return to Kia and Renamon, who has now DeDigivolved back to Relemon. Skylar tries to convince Kia that Kathryn did it because she loved her, Indramon coaxes her into falling asleep; the darkness now almost completely within her heart. Skylar rushes to her aid, admitting that he's in love with her. Kathryn then rushes in, and cries out for Kia; threatening Indramon to bring her daughter back to her. When Indramon refuses and attacks Kathryn, Kathryn screams that she loves Kia. When Kia hears her mother's voice, she becomes infuriated and the Crest of Love glows, and Renamon becomes Taomon. Near the end of the series, Kia realizes how much everyone loves her, so she combines her strength with Renamon's to create Sakuyamon. Renamon later warp Digivolves to Sakuyamon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Relemon Relemon is the Fresh form of Renamon. Relemon is an adorable fox. She only appears when Kia doubts herself. Her only attack is Transformation. Attacks * Transformation: Transforms into anything of a similar size, though it can't conceal its tail. Viximon Viximon is the In-Training form of Renamon. Viximon is a fox Digimon. Her only attack is Killing Stone. Attacks * Killing Stone: Turns itself into a stone and attacks the opponent by emitting a poisonous gas. Kyubimon Kyubimon is the Champion form of Renamon. Kyubimon is a kitsune (demon fox) Digimon. She attacks with great pride, showing honor to her tamer. Her strongest attack is Dragon Wheel. Attacks * Dragon Wheel: Kyubimon starts to spin, creating a ball of fire surrounding her. Then, summons a dragon to destroy her enemies * Fox Tail Inferno: The blue flames on her tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which she launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them. * Evil Flame Dragon: Kyubimon shoots a eruption of flames from her tails. Taomon Taomon is Renamon's Ultimate form. Taomon is a fox Digimon. Taomon looks rather interesting and attacks strongly. After Renamon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Viximon. Her strongest attack is Talisman of Light. Attacks * Talisman of Light: Paints in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a giant explosion and annihilate them. * Thousand Spells: Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * Talisman Star: Throws the Devanagari letter which spins and cuts all in its path. Sakuyamon Sakuyamon is Renamon's Mega form. Sakuyamon has two forms, normal and miko. After this form, Renamon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Sakuyamon's strongest attack is Spirit Strike. Sakuyamon is known to represent Kia's desire to be saved by her own prince. * Spirit Strike: Sakuyamon attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. * Amethyst Mandala: Sakuyamon strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. * Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. * Fox Drive: Leaps high into the air and uses its staff to create a sphere of mystical blue flames. Category:Female Digimon Category:Digimon